


Controlling Kes

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bladder Control, Butch/Femme, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Light BDSM, Rare Pairings, Trek Women, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Can Kes keep herself dry in front of her mistress?





	Controlling Kes

“Please Kathryn? Please?”

Kathryn looked up from her PADD with a sharp frown on her face. 

“Excuse me?”

Kes gasped and immediately kneeled in front of Kathryn’s feet. 

“I’m sorry, I mean Captain. Can I please go, Captain?”

“Go where?” asked Kathryn coyly, pretending not to notice her little girl’s hands scrunched in between her clenched legs, but resisting a grin at her vulnerability. Kes glanced towards Kathryn’s bathroom, her canines biting down on her lower lip.

“The bathroom! Please, Captain! I really have to go!”

“Well, I don’t know,” teased Kathryn, starting to grin as she stared at Kes’s trembling legs. “How bad do you need to go?”

“Oh my gosh! I haven’t peed in hours! You just have to--”

Kes stopped suddenly and began squirming as her mistress reached out a long, manicured red fingernail and began tickling her clit, wincing as Kathryn pinched her sensitive lips with a smile. 

“Please, please, you’re making me feel like I ha--”

Kes paused again and drew in her breath as Kathryn’s hand slid up her skirt and in between her shaking legs, rubbing back and forth against the thin polyester of her underwear.

“God, I’m about to--”

Kes trembled as she attempted to clench the muscles of her cunt shut, and keep images of waterfalls, streams, and rivers out of her panicking brain--

“Captain, if you don’t stop, oh god--”

Kes clenched her teeth and opened her eyes wide in desperation as she felt herself finally give way, loosening her legs and feeling the flow of urine gush out of her tight entrance onto the busy hand of her captain, exhaling in relief at her emptiness and the delighted smile on her mistress’s lips as she removed her hand and wiped it off on the couch. 

Kes looked down, feeling her cheeks heat up to a dark red blush at the conspicuous puddle darkening the inner thighs of her thin tights, but unable to resist a grin at her mistress’s fixation with her dirty clothes. 

“I knew you wouldn’t last long.”


End file.
